


О Юрином тигре

by Shae



Series: О сотворении истории [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tigers, Zoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Отабек задумал для Юры что-то такое... Подарок? Он и сам толком не знает, что это такое и что всё это значит, но рано утром, в воскресенье...(Ставлю рейтинг Teen And Up Audiences исключительно за пару слов из разряда ненормативной лексики, сказанных в порыве эмоций.)





	О Юрином тигре

**Author's Note:**

> Эту историю можно считать своего рода продолжением "О происхождении имён", а можно и не считать.

Ранним утром в Москве хорошо. В метро почти безлюдно, и это кажется странным. Когда они заходили в новенький современный поезд, Юра сказал, что «Выхино» — самая загруженная станция, по утрам и вечерам тут не протолкнуться. Даже на платформу из перехода, бывает, не выйдешь. Сейчас в это «грёбаное адище» верилось с трудом. 

Они прошли поезд из конца в конец, а потом обосновались в середине. В вагоне никого не было. Так непривычно, не по-московски пусто. Только на бесшумных мониторах мелькали картинки, рекламировавшие красоты столицы, парки и стадионы. 

От «Рязанского проспекта» до «Текстильщиков» Юра, отчаянно зевая, пытался выведать у Отабека цель их поездки. В такую рань на остроумные ответы Отабек ещё не был способен и поэтому молчал, надеясь, что делает это загадочно. Вскоре Юра, вздернув нос, решил сменить тактику и тоже замолчать, и к «Волгоградскому проспекту» уснул, откинув голову на подоконник — тяжелая, перевесила. 

В тёмном стекле напротив Отабеку была хорошо видна Юрина шея, длинная и белая, беззащитная в вороте футболки. Угол, под которым изогнул ее Юра, просто не мог быть удобным. Отабек поморщился: затечёт, потом болеть будет. Когда поезд остановился на «Пролетарской», Отабек глянул влево, вправо — кто-то вышел и вошёл, но далеко, их с Юрой не увидят — и осторожно приобнял Юру, уложив его голову себе на плечо. 

Сам Отабек не мог спать и только бездумно пялился на их с Юрой отражение. Наверное, сказывалось то, что прилетел он только вчера: джетлаг, организм еще не успел адаптироваться к местному времени — да и поездка эта, запланированный сюрприз… 

Он задумал его в ответ на бесконечные Юрины рассказы о тиграх. И не только о тиграх. Мало кто знал — может быть, вообще только Николай Юрьевич да Отабек, — что фигурист Плисецкий представляет собой ходячую, пусть и бессистемную энциклопедию о кошачьих. Размеры, повадки, особенности питания и размножения — всё это неизменно всплывало в разговорах по поводу и без. 

Интересно, откуда он черпает свои знания? Википедию перед сном читает? 

Но Отабек надеялся, что кое-что Юре известно не было. 

Как-то Отабек навещал старшую сестру и увидел у племянниц календарь с рисованными животными и птицами. Там же были народные приметы и советы по наблюдению за природой почти на каждый день. Красиво и интересно. Долистав до июля, Отабек зацепился взглядом за небольшое изображение рыжего в черную полоску хищника внизу страницы, рядом с которым было пояснение: «29 июля — Международный день тигра». Вот это да. У тигров есть специальный день. Праздник! И Отабек тогда ещё решил, что нужно как-то этот день отметить, тем более в это время он будет в Москве. У Юры уже были большие планы на его приезд, но один день — 29 июля — Отабек застолбил, так и не сознавшись, для чего. 

Как-то незаметно шутка превратилась в целый план, осуществить который даже из Алматы оказалось несложно. Юра столько рассказывал обо всяких кошках, что захотелось что-нибудь добавить в его копилку случайных фактов. Так… Потроллить, да. Но по-дружески, не обидно: в конце концов, слушать Юрины рассказы о кошачьих Отабеку действительно нравилось. 

Это было ещё в мае. Теперь же затея вовсе не казалась ни смешной, ни забавной. Чем дальше, тем острее Отабек ощущал всю серьёзность совершённого. Масштабность, что ли… Это уже не дружеский поступок, наверное, не подарок между делом — увидел красивую футболку с тигром, решил, что тебе подойдёт. А это… Вроде бы тоже подарок, а вроде бы и нет, но всё равно — вышло, кажется, что-то слишком большое, слишком важное, слишком личное. Отабек же хотел… наверное, сделать приятное, позаботиться. Своеобразная забота, конечно, но всё же. И посмеяться — не над Юрой, а вместе с ним — и порадовать его, конечно. Чтобы на пустом месте сделать настоящий праздник. То есть, то, что он приехал в Москву, к Юре — это само по себе уже очень здорово, но чтобы была какая-то дата, что ли. Точка отсчёта. 

О том, что он собирался отсчитывать с этого дня, он старательно избегал думать. Потому что получается… 

Юра заворочался и, не просыпаясь, ткнулся Отабеку лбом в шею. Отабек сглотнул. 

…Что-то такое получается. В чём страшно признаться даже себе, не то что Юре сказать. Хотя Юре можно, Юре всё можно. С кем, как не с ним. Он ведь всегда понимает Отабека правильно. 

И всё равно — под ложечкой посасывало от ощущения неотвратимости. С упрямством, достойным лучшего применения, он всё это время, как Волк из старого мультфильма, затаскивал на высокую гору каток для укладки асфальта (хотя нет, не совсем, не столько уж он усилий и приложил!), а теперь этот каток несётся вниз и кажется, что ничего нельзя сделать. Только ждать, будут разрушения или нет. 

Ладно. Если боишься — не делай. Если делаешь — не бойся. 

Отабек сжал и разжал кулак свободной руки. 

А если не сделаешь… 

Он вздрогнул — от сквозняка, конечно, — и Юра завозился, почти уронив голову Отабеку на грудь. 

Всё он сделает. Уже сделал. Надо только быть последовательным и довести начатое до конца. 

Стараясь отвлечься, Отабек считал станции. «Таганская». «Китай-город». «Кузнецкий мост». Ехать им по прямой, без пересадок — редкость в Москве. Москва — город для тех, кто любит преодолевать расстояния и трудности, и два часа в один конец — это «не так уж и далеко». 

«Пушкинская». 

Перед «Баррикадной» Отабек потормошил Юру. Тот дёрнулся, мгновенно просыпаясь, и потёр глаза кулаками. Потянулся и так, и эдак — из-под футболки показалась незагорелая полоска кожи на животе. 

— Это где это мы? — заозирался он. — О. «Баррикадная». Переход на станцию «Краснопресненская» Кольцевой линии? 

Отабек покачал головой, достал телефон и на всякий случай сверился с маршрутом. Правильно. 

— Выходим. 

Юра взбежал вверх по пустому эскалатору, оказавшись гораздо выше Отабека, и пришлось задирать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. 

— Нет, а все-таки куда ты меня завлекаешь, а? — сощурился Юра. 

— Ты еще не догадался? — беззлобно поддел Отабек. — Ты же москвич. 

— Ха, москвич, а живу-то в Питере! Даже один мой знакомый Герой Казахстана знает Москву лучше меня. Так что я вообще хэ-зэ. 

— Сейчас узнаешь, — пообещал Отабек. — Вроде бы от метро должно быть уже видно… 

Но видно не было. Точнее, было, но не то. На улице в тёплом мареве — после ночного ливня парило, день обещал быть жарким, — перед ними была какая-то стена, а сразу за ней — здание непонятного назначения и деревья. Слева тупик, справа через дорогу подпирала облака одна из сталинских высоток. Про высотку в описании маршрута Отабек ничего не помнил. Так. 

— О. А тут не посольство Казахстана? — Юра махнул рукой на здание. — Мы идём нарушать режим питания, есть казахстанский шоколад и запивать кумысом? Крутота. 

— Нет, посольство в другом месте. Может быть, как-нибудь и сходим. А здесь… 

И тут Юра повернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, глаза, а вслед за ними и губы его округлились. 

— О, — только и сказал он. 

Отабек тоже повернулся. Впереди чуть поодаль через дорогу виднелось темно-коричневое сооружение с башенками и большим просторным входом. 

Юра посмотрел на Отабека умоляющим взглядом голодного кота. 

— Бека, это же зоопарк, да? Нам же туда, да? Да? 

— Да, Юра. — Отабек не мог не улыбнуться. Не нужна никакая карта, всё и правда совсем рядом. 

Юра почти бегом бросился вниз по улице к пешеходному переходу. Отабека он тянул за собой, крепко ухватив за запястье. 

— Бека, Бека, откуда ты знал? Я ж никогда не был в зоопарке, ну вот вообще никогда, нигде, даже за границей, прикинь? Круто-то как, Бека. Офигенски. О, смотри! Зебра действительно зебра! 

Отабек посмотрел под ноги: оказалось, что на тротуаре, где они стояли, ожидая, когда загорится зеленый для пешеходов, нарисован круп зебры, а по другую сторону дороги ко входу в зоопарк была обращена её морда. Машины остановились, Юра достал телефон и на ходу быстро щёлкнул граффити. 

У входа не было ни души. 

— Слушай, ну нет, подстава-то какая, — сказал Юра, снова посмотрев на телефон. — Ты, наверное, часы не перевел, да? Сейчас только без двадцати восемь, зоопарк же ещё не работает. Он с десяти, наверное… 

Отабек улыбнулся шире. 

— Всё в порядке, Юра. Летом зоопарк открыт с семи тридцати и до девяти вечера. Сегодня воскресенье, каникулы, народу будет много. Но позже. Мы ещё успеем всё осмотреть до жары. 

— Ну ты… Ну ты ваще прям продуманный! — восхитился Юра. — Тогда пошли скорее, давай-давай, шевели худосочными булочками! 

Юра потянулся к карману за деньгами, но Отабек молча отстранил его руку и показал распечатанные листы с кодом. Они приложили код к терминалу и прошли на территорию. 

— А куда нам теперь? — спросил Юра, когда, спустившись по лестнице, они оказались у большого пруда. По другую его сторону виднелось что-то розовое. Отабек присмотрелся — фламинго! — Что тут посмотреть можно? 

— Ну, на сайте пишут, что здесь есть отличная выставка насекомых. Богомолы. Кузнечики всякие. Муравьи. И совершенно потрясающие мадагаскарские тараканы — вот такие! — Отабек развел руки в стороны и показал таракана, как рыбаки показывают свой улов. По всему выходило, что тараканы эти размером с небольшую собаку. 

— Буэ, — брезгливо скривился Юра. — А нормальные животные тут есть? Ну, ты понимаешь, нормальные? 

— Зачем ты так о тараканах, — в шутку упрекнул Отабек. — Они обидятся, найдут тебя и… — Юра стукнул Отабека кулаком в плечо — не больно, но ощутимо. Тот тихо засмеялся: — А, я понимаю. Большие, шерстяные, полосатые? Дальние родственники Поти? 

— Сразу бы так! 

— Есть, Юра. Есть. Идём. 

И они пошли. 

Юра только что не подпрыгивал. Кошачьи интересовали его больше всех, но и других животных он не обделял вниманием, и прежде всего они направились к капибарам. Потому что это «самые крупные грызуны» и они были «на тех фотках с котиком, рыжим, я присылал, помнишь?» Отабек помнил смутно, но кивал очень уверенно. Они обошли пруд кругом, проникнув в птичник сквозь тяжелые металлические жалюзи, сделанные из цепей, и посмотрели на павлинов: до них можно было бы даже дотронуться, если бы те не шарахались от людей. Чуть в стороне Юра разглядел сидевшего в листве огромного филина.

У вольера с жирафом они тоже притормозили. Жираф как раз завтракал — тянул шею и длинным тёмным языком ловко обрывал листья с ивы, склонившейся над ним, а потом аккуратно отщипывал от сена в кормушке. 

— Кажется, такое нелепое животное — ноги как палки, шея длинная, дурацкая какая-то. Но какой же он грациозный, да? Такой… слово это… Величавый. — Отабек поймал Юрин взгляд и кивнул. — Эй, тебя как зовут? — Поискав глазами табличку, Юра прочитал: — «Жираф Самсон». Да какой ты Самсон? Ты же вылитый Циркуль! — ласково сказал он. Отабек не удержался и, быстро протянув руку, взлохматил Юре волосы на макушке. Потом смело выдержал метнувшийся в него острый как клинок взгляд и ловко увернулся от кулака, снова целившего в плечо. 

Рядом с жирафом Отабек заприметил надписи: «Кошки тропиков» и «Кошачий ряд», стрелки рядом с которыми указывали в одном направлении, и стало понятно, что они совсем, ну вот совсем близко от цели своего путешествия. И если Юра просто шёл и без исключения радовался всем животным, которые только попадались им на пути, то Отабек предчувствовал скорую развязку. Ему на память вдруг пришёл тот самый разговор и вспомнилось ощущение скребущих на душе кошек. Тогда были кошки — и сейчас тоже. Но не совсем, не то чувство. Тогда было муторно, плохо, а сейчас — нарастающее ожидание, предвкушение. И как будто тигрёнок — довольно большой, но ещё не взрослый тигр — всё крутится, крутится, пытаясь улечься, и то и дело выпускает и втягивает когти. Так… И больно, и сладко. 

В небольшом вольере с лесенками они долго высматривали хоть кого-то. Но этот кто-то от них хорошо спрятался. 

— О, — выдохнул Юра и махнул рукой, показывая куда-то вглубь. — Это же этот… Ну, как же его… — Надо же, Юра, который за словом в карман не полезет, даже дар речи потерял. 

В домике, напоминавшем собачью будку, Отабек увидел тёмно-серый шерстяной клубок. 

— Манул. Символ Московского зоопарка, — прочитал он с таблички на вольере. — Появляется после обеда, к сожалению… А, и пишут, что приручить его совсем-совсем нельзя. Даже те, кто попал к людям котятами, остаются дикими. 

— Да. И он, кстати, в Казахстане водится, — с умным видом пояснил энциклопедист Плисецкий. А продолжал уже Юра, включив на телефоне камеру и обращаясь к коту: — Ну, жопа ты полосатая, повернись к лесу задом, к Юре передом. — Никакого эффекта. Но Юру это не остановило. — Ты все правильно делаешь, манул. Кому вообще нужны никчёмные людишки? Только двое нормальных — дедушка и Отабек. Но они — мои. Так что тут тебе ничего не светит, а ради других не стоит и пытаться. — Манула Юрины откровения по-прежнему не впечатлили, ни одна шерстинка не шевельнулась на его шикарном заду. — Вот это я понимаю. Полный игнор. Правильно. Так и надо. 

Сделав фото зада манула, себя с задом манула и себя же с Отабеком и задом манула, Юра решил оставить нерасположенного к беседе кота в покое и отправиться дальше. Пуму, ирбиса (Юра упорно называл его «барысом» и поглядывал на Отабека из-под чёлки) и гепарда разглядеть толком не получилось, они прятались в тени — на часах ещё не было девяти, но в воздухе явственно ощущалась подступающая жара. Неудачный день для зоопарка, расстроенно подумал Отабек. С белым тигром им повезло немного больше: тот, заприметив Юру и Отабека, не только встал с налёжанного места, но и прошёлся туда-сюда вдоль вольера. Довольный, Юра сделал еще пару фотографий и селфи. 

— На амурского бы тигра посмотреть, — мечтательно проговорил он, и слово тут же снова взял энциклопедист Плисецкий с докладом об амурских тиграх. Дескать, они одни из самых крупных хищников на суше, самые крупные тигры, самые крупные кошачьи, и самые северные, и шерсть на животе у них в два раза длиннее, чем на спине. Они, в отличие от львов, живут в одиночку, но самец всегда подкармливает самку с котятами на своей территории. Кроме человека, врагов в живой природе у них нет. У этих тигров подвижные связки и они могут довольно громко взреветь — но не для того, чтобы напугать: рёвом тигры общаются друг с другом. — А если тигр собирается нападать, он не рычит, а фыркает и шипит. 

— Как ты, — улыбнулся Отабек. 

— Да иди ты, — ответил Юра, но было заметно, что сравнение ему нравится. 

Они оторвались от белого тигра и перешли к следующему вольеру. Юра замер. Здесь, в теньке на траве лежал тигр. Отабек не был уверен, не он тут величайший специалист по тиграм, в конце концов, но ему показалось, что это та самая, нужная тигрица. Она лежала на боку, вытянув лапы, и мерно дышала, блестящий насыщенно-рыжий бок то опадал, то поднимался. Юра без страха припал к прутьям. Тигрица чуть повела ухом, но головы не повернула. 

— Гляди-ка, и правда белые пятна на ушах. Они как маячок для тигрят… Какая же она огромная!.. Второй раз вижу живого тигра. До этого только в цирке. Мама тогда повела меня на «Цветной»... Помню, сижу в зале, и страшно — вдруг сетка упадет, и тигр ко мне бросится? Но и хотелось этого тоже: я бы с тигром подружился, тигры же добрые… — Юра тихо рассмеялся. — Это после «Тигрёнка на подсолнухе» так думал, помнишь этот мульт? 

— Не помню, Юра, не смотрел, наверное, — покачал головой Отабек и проверил табличку на вольере — и правда, амурский тигр. Та самая, по кличке Принцесса. Под информацией о животном была, как он и предполагал — как ожидал и на что рассчитывал — ещё одна табличка. 

Слова застряли, в горле как будто образовался комок из шерсти, который ни сглотнуть, ни вытолкнуть, как ни старайся. Тигр внутри вздыбился и пустил когти Отабеку в сердце. 

— Это не я на тигра похож, это ты, — вдруг ни с того ни с сего сказал Юра. — На тигра из мультика. Он добрый. Придём домой и посмотрим, да? — Юра глянул на Отабека и впервые на его памяти стал выглядеть даже моложе собственного возраста. В ставших почти круглыми глазах не было привычного ехидства, только чистое, концентрированное счастье. 

Это же мой Юра, сказал себе Отабек. Он поймет меня, даже если я сам себя не понимаю. 

— Юра, — сказал он серьезно. — Подойди, пожалуйста, хочу тебе кое-что показать. 

Юра подошёл. Быстро пробежал глазами информацию о тигрице, перескочил на другую табличку. Прочитал: 

— «Амурскую тигрицу Принцессу опекает Юрий Плисецкий»? Это как это? — озадаченно спросил он. — Это что значит? 

Отабек сглотнул. Он не заготовил речи, не думал, что слова совсем выветрятся из головы. 

— Сегодня Всемирный день тигра. Я тебя поздравляю. Хотел какой-то подарок сделать. Плюшевые тигры у тебя уже есть, а настоящего в квартире держать все же не стоит. Потя не оценит, и дедушка вряд ли… Вот и… Сделал пожертвование Московскому зоопарку от твоего имени. 

— То есть… Это мой тигр? Принцесса — моя тигрица? 

— Ну да. Как бы. Живет в зоопарке, но содержишь её ты. 

— Нет, не я. — Юра энергично покачал головой и упрямо добавил: — Отабек, это ты сделал пожертвование. 

— От твоего имени, Юра. Это подарок. 

— Хорош подарочек! Она же жрёт небось телёнка в день, сколько же деньжищ нужно, чтобы ее прокормить?.. 

Разговор завернул куда-то не туда, и Отабек опустил глаза, решая, говорить или нет. 

— Постой-постой. Ты же собирался мотик покупать и не купил, сказал, что потратил на что-то другое. Это вот куда ты свои деньги потратил? Отабек, да ты охуел, что ли?! Столько денег… Столько денег тигрице под хвост! 

— Юра, не надо, не здесь, — тихо попросил Отабек. — Здесь же звери… 

— Псих ненормальный, — зашипел Юра, приблизив лицо к лицу Отабека. — Зачем ты это сделал? Это твои, твои деньги. Нахрена ты… Я же никогда не смогу отплатить. 

— Не надо мне ничего платить. Это подарок. На день тигра. На твой день. Я так захотел. Мотик… Это не надо. Это подождёт. 

— Ну да, а тигры амурские ждать не могут! 

— Не могут! Они на грани вымирания. Их осталось-то всего около 500 особей. Всего 500, понимаешь? И с каждым днём может быть всё меньше и меньше. Они же редкие, особенные, таких больше нет. И надо их поддерживать. Я просто сделал взнос. Ты думаешь, это такие огромные деньги, целый мотоцикл? Ну, не пять тэньге, конечно, но хороший байк стоит дороже, серьёзно. 

— Сколько? — сухо спросил Юра. 

— Что? — не понял Отабек. 

— Сколько ты на это потратил? 

Совсем-совсем-совсем не так, всё не так. 

Отабек глубоко вздохнул и постарался взять себя в руки. 

— Это не имеет значения, Юра. Я хотел сделать тебе подарок. Ты любишь тигров, сегодня день тигра. Я хотел тебя порадовать, позаботиться о тех, кого ты любишь. Прости, получилось плохо, наверное. Неуклюже. Как-то не кстати. Но это подарок, и назад я его забрать не могу. И не хочу. 

Юра смотрел на него чуть снизу вверх. Еще немного, и он меня перерастет, подумал Отабек. Лицо Юры было всё еще близко, и Отбеку было видно, как сильно сжаты его губы, каким острым и как будто злым стал взгляд. Отабек никогда не думал, что Юра будет смотреть так на него. 

Я всё испортил, подумал Отабек. Наивный дурак. Идиот. Зачем вообще. 

Юра моргнул, отвернулся. Потёр глаза запястьями. 

— Блин, прости, Бека, — сказал он вдруг, задышав ртом. — Я что-то… Нет, ничего сейчас не говори, пожалуйста. Дай мне пять минут, хорошо? Хорошо. 

Отабек молча кивнул, и Юра вцепился в ограждение вольера. Тигрица все так же лежала на траве, но ухо её теперь всё время было обращено в их с Юрой сторону. Юра смотрел на свою Принцессу не моргая, но, казалось, даже не видел её. А Отабек смотрел на Юру. 

— Бека, — сказал наконец Юра, разворачиваясь. Отабек заметил, что ресницы у него потемнели и слиплись, а ладони сжимаются и разжимаются. — Если честно, мне очень нравится то, что ты сделал. Мне такого никто, никогда, ни на Новый год, ни на день рождения… Если б я знал, что так можно, я бы и сам… Да я бы в зоопарк ходил, если б помнил, что в Москве он есть, что тут тигр… Спасибо тебе, Бека. 

— Ну, теперь ты можешь. Как опекун, ты можешь приходить сюда. С другом. — Краешек губ Юры дернулся — не улыбка, но хоть что-то. — И не думай, ты не навечно Принцессин опекун, всего на пару месяцев. Потом можешь выбрать кого поменьше. Или переводить деньги на счет Фонда дикой природы, они тоже занимаются спасением амурских тигров. 

— Ты, я смотрю, стал прям такой подкованный. — Улыбка стала шире. 

— Мне есть на кого равняться: мой друг — фигурист-энциклопедист. 

Юра фыркнул, и они замолчали. 

Постепенно людей в зоопарке становилось все больше, и совсем скоро посетители дошли и до тигрицы Принцессы. Отабеку вдруг захотелось куда-нибудь подальше от всех. Юре, видимо, хотелось того же, потому что когда рядом с вольером Принцессы появилась стайка детей мал мала меньше, он попросил: 

— Пойдем, пойдем отсюда. Куда-нибудь в сторонку. 

И они пошли. Мимо кошек тропиков, мимо павильона с пауками, мимо птиц — к детской площадке. Там, в относительной тишине (с одной стороны — зоопарк и родители с детьми, с другой — дома и дорога) они отыскали самую уединённую и тенистую скамейку. 

Силы гулять по зоопарку вдруг закончились. 

— Я сегодня испугался, — вдруг произнес Юра, пристально глядя в глубь домика, похожего на избушку Бабы Яги. 

Отабек поднял брови, но ничего не сказал. 

— Твой… Поступок. Подарок. Это очень… много. Я растерялся. Наверное. И вспылил — столько деньжищ! Мы с тобой никогда до этого не ругались. И я испугался, что — всё, это насовсем. Нет, дай мне сказать, ладно? Ладно. Меня никто никогда не выбирал. Чтобы сам. Это я как будто всегда… Навязывался. Не было у меня ни друзей, ни… никого, до тебя. В общем. Не было у меня такого. Никогда такого не было. 

— И у меня. Именно так. Всё. Никогда. 

— Правда? 

— Да. 

— Тогда давай мы больше не будем. 

— Не будем ссориться? Давай. — Отабек положил на колено правую руку ладонью вверх для рукопожатия. Но Юра сделал по-своему: переплел пальцы левой руки с пальцами Отабека и крепко сжал, не отпуская. 

— Нет, я себя знаю, я завожусь моментом. Всё равно будем. Но люди, которые… Друзья… Нет, я хочу сказать, люди, которые… 

— Которые… друг друга любят? — подсказал Отабек, обмирая. 

— Да, — кивнул Юра, неотрывно на его глядя. — Если любят, всё равно, бывает, ссорятся. А мы — мы давай будем мириться. 

Тигрёнок в груди Отабека все-таки нашёл удачное положение, улегся и заурчал. 

— Да. 

Ты просто помни, что я тебя выбрал, хотел сказать Отабек. А я буду помнить, что ты выбрал меня. Но он промолчал и только поднялся со скамьи, потянул Юру вверх и наконец обнял одной рукой — другая же была занята. 

Пару минут они так и простояли, в тени деревьев, почти незаметные в глубине детской площадки, пока Юрины плечи вдруг не затряслись. Отабек отстранил его от себя. 

— Ты чего? Плачешь? — обеспокоенно спросил он. 

— Ржу! — ответил Юра, вытирая слёзы. — Воскресенье, неипически рано, а мы уже столько успели — и поругаться, и помириться! 

Отабек тоже засмеялся. Не над шуткой, скорее от облегчения. 

— Слушай, тут ведь ещё есть кошачьи! — вспомнил вдруг Отабек. — На новой территории. И вообще много животных. Пойдём? 

— Да! — Юрины глаза снова горели. — Но сначала давай заглянем к Принцессе? 

***

 

Зоопарк в самом конце сентября — особенно такого сентября, с заморозками и ливнями — это совсем не тот зоопарк, что летом. Но несмотря на промозглую погоду накануне, сегодня на синем небе солнце светило по-летнему ярко, и Юра упрямо шёл к намеченной цели. Уже знакомой дорогой — мимо неунывающей капибары, мимо как будто ощипанного павлина и погрустневшего жирафа — он добрался до Принцессы. Но увы: ни в наружном вольере, ни в павильоне её не было. Должно быть, спряталась от непогоды, греется, старушка… Жалко, Юра теперь её долго не сможет увидеть, а хотелось сделать фото с ней, на прощание. Но это ничего. Можно и без неё, в общем-то. 

Главное сейчас — это новенькая, свеженькая табличка на вольере. На ней значилось, что амурскую тигрицу по кличке Принцесса теперь опекают двое: Юрий Плисецкий и Отабек Алтын. 

Юра натянул специально принесённую шапку в виде морды тигра и сфотографировался с табличкой. Отправив фото Отабеку, он приписал: «Поздравляю с Днём амурского тигра в России!» 

«Юра!» «Ну зачем!» 

«это моя стрррашная месть!» «что, не нравится?!» «понимаешь меня теперь?!» 

«Понимаю! И нравится, конечно! Спасибо!» 

«тебе спасибо!))))» 

«В Инстаграм выложишь?» 

«нет, ни за что» «это Наше» 

Снова было воскресенье, но людей не в пример меньше, чем в июле. Юра петлял по Старой, а затем и по Новой территории зоопарка тем же самым, их маршрутом, вспоминая и представляя совсем другой день. Время от времени, сжимая в правой руке телефон, он делал фотографии знакомых животных, чтобы сразу поделиться увиденным. А левой он как будто держал Отабека за руку.


End file.
